Padre Nuestro
by 2Dobbys
Summary: - Eu aniquilei-vos a todos! Tu és o último servo das trevas! - Os olhos verdes fluorescentes brilharam ainda mais. Rodolphus arquejou de dor, imobilizado pela sua força incrível. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar sorrir - Não Potter, eu não sou o último… tu é que és!


**Title: **Padre Nuestro

**Spoiler: **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _(o '19 Anos Depois')_

**Warnings:** Violência, tortura, menção de estupro, death fic, song-fic

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Padre Nuestro**

**_Pai nosso que estais no céu_**

_**Santificado seja o vosso nome**_

_**Venha a nós o vosso reino**_

_**Seja feita a vossa vontade,**_

_**Tanto na terra com no céu**_

_**Perdoai as nossas ofensas, **_

_**Assim como perdoamos a quem nos ofende**_

O luar era agora bem evidente.

Um homem que parecia uma sombra surgiu detrás de uma árvore. Estava com a varinha em punho, pronto a atacar. Aquela figura era-lhe estranhamente familiar…

- Quem és? – perguntou o mais velho, temendo a resposta.

Uma gargalha foi ouvida – É estranho que não me reconheças agora… mas não me admiro. Mudei muito nos últimos anos…

Aquela voz forte era-lhe completamente estranha. Dava apenas para perceber que era um homem jovem.

- O que queres de mim?

- Justiça.

_**Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo**_

Ele engoliu em seco. Será que aquela figura sabia quem ele era? Sabia o que ele tinha feito? Mas assim… como o encontrara? Ele fora tão cuidadoso…!

- C-Como assim…?

- Cala-te! – rugiu a voz sem face – Sabes perfeitamente que crimes cometeste… Lestrange.

O mais velho ficou lívido. Como é que ele sabia quem ele era? Ele passava a vida a tomar poção Polissuco com cabelos de várias pessoas diferentes, mesmo para que não soubessem quem ele era! Por Salazar, ele tinha forjado a própria morte! Nem o próprio Voldemort o rastreara!

_**Pai nosso que estais no céu**_

_**Santificado seja o vosso nome**_

_**Venha a nós o vosso reino**_

_**Seja feita a vossa vontade,**_

_**Tanto na terra com no céu**_

_**O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje,**_

_**Perdoai as nossas ofensas, **_

_**Assim como perdoamos a quem nos ofende**_

_**Não nos deixes cair em tentação,**_

_**Mas livra-nos do mal**_

_**Ámen.**_

- Tu… - começou a voz, enquanto se ia aproximando lentamente – Tu que destruíste tudo o que eu mais amei…

O mais velho recuava na direcção da casa pequena que era o seu refúgio. Aquela figura negra transpirava temor e magia da mais poderosa, alimentada pela dor e pela raiva. Ele só conhecera uma pessoa assim: Voldemort. Mas o Lord das Trevas morrera há anos! Será que tinha arranjado alguma maneira de voltar?

Mas reconsiderou: não, Voldemort jamais lhe diria que ele destruíra o que mais amara… o Lord nunca amara ninguém!

_**Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo**_

- Eu fiz o quê…?

- NÃO TE FINJAS DE INOCENTE!

Ele tremeu até aos ossos. O que poderia dizer para acalmar alma tão consumida pelo ódio?

- Mas…

- Lembras-te dela? – recomeçou a figura – Provavelmente não… deves-te esquecer de todas as mulheres casadas e mães de filhos pequenos que torturaste, violaste e deixaste entregues à morte, não?

_**Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo**_

Rodolphus Lestrange engoliu em seco. _Merda…!_

- Então? Ficaste sem voz? Perdeste a língua? Talvez precises de uma pequena motivação…

E um raio de luz atingiu-o fazendo-o arquejar de dor. Quando ele ainda estava lado-a-lado ao Lord das Trevas estava mais do que habituado a levar com Cruciatus em cima, mas já lá iam muitos anos…

A dor parou.

_**Pai nosso que estais no céu**_

_**Santificado seja o vosso nome**_

_**Venha a nós o vosso reino**_

_**Seja feita a vossa vontade,**_

_**Tanto na terra com no céu**_

_**Perdoai as nossas ofensas, **_

_**Assim como perdoamos a quem nos ofende**_

- É claro que só podias ser tu… - sussurrou a voz alto o suficiente para que o mais velho ouvisse – Só podias restar tu!

- Como assim?

- Por favor! – ironizou a voz de negro – Todos estes anos deixaram-te estúpido? Por Merlin, e foste tu que ensinaste tudo à pega de Voldemort?

Rodolphus enrijeceu – Do que falas? Quem és tu para seres louco o suficiente para dizeres o nome do Lord das Trevas?

A figura aproximou-se mais, mas tinha um capuz que lhe escondia o rosto. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço e ergueu-o como se nada fosse. O mais velho estava a ter sérias dificuldades para respirar. A sua única esperança era que a figura não se apercebesse que tinha ainda as pontas dos pés no chão.

- Voldemort não era o nome dele… o nome dele era Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eu apenas o chamei pela estúpida alcunha que deu a si mesmo. – fez uma pausa – Eu nunca o temi, e não vai ser agora, depois de morto, que o vou fazer.

Os olhos do mais velho abriram-se de par em par. Finalmente percebia.

- Tu…?

_**Pai, escuta a minha voz!**_

_**Senhor! Escuta-me!**_

_**Oremos…**_

- És tu… - sussurrou.

Agora lembrava-se de ter lido algo há uns anos no Profeta Diário… e também algo mais recentemente.

Profeta Diário, cor vermelha flamejante, baça, preta, castanha, gritos, satisfação, dor, sangue, tudo num turbilhão incessante e depois… o simples nada.

O entendimento. Finalmente resolvera o Puzzle.

Um sorriso brincou-lhe nos lábios secos – É claro… desapareceste depois da morte da tua mulher e dos teus filhos… quem mais senão tu? Quem mais senão… - e fez uma pausa dramática para saborear a dor alheia – O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?

_**O Senhor**_

Uma rajada de vento arrastou o capuz negro para trás, deixando ver na pálida luz da lua a figura de um homem de cabelos negros que impunha respeito e temor, tal como a sua voz. Ele já nada tinha de 'menino'. Os seus tempos áureos tinham acabado, e era agora um sem-destino.

Rodolphus olhava para todo o lado, excepto directamente para os seus olhos. Ele via que uma tonalidade verde fluorescente emanava de lá, e não sabia se a conseguiria aguentar.

_**É uma sombra sobre a sua mão direita!**_

Aquele homem crescera demasiado depressa: perdera os pais quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, vivera com tios muggles tiranos, nunca tivera um ano de paz em Hogwarts, tivera de encontrar e destruir todos os Horcruxes do Lord das Trevas antes de o destruir a _ele_… quando todos pensavam que finalmente teriam paz, os Death Eaters restantes e fugitivos reagruparam-se, demorando anos para se reorganizarem sob um novo comando: Rodolphus Lestrage, que supostamente estaria morto. É claro que ninguém sabia da sua verdadeira identidade, mas conseguira semear o terror de novo. Não de igual intensidade, é claro, mas o suficiente para o satisfazer. Fora ele próprio o responsável pela morte de todos os familiares da mulher que matara a sua esposa: Molly Weasley. Assim sendo, matara os dois melhores amigos de Potter, Ronald e Hermione Weasley, e o que mais lhe importava: matara-lhe a mulher e os filhos por meio de tortura. É claro que, tendo ele uma mulher tão bela… ele não resistira a 'prová-la' directamente. Os filhos tinham assistido, mas isso era um mero pormenor.

Quando Potter soube de tudo o que acontecera, enlouqueceu, segundo disseram, para depois, sem explicação, desaparecer do mapa. Os Death Eaters restantes, já não tão bem organizados como antigamente, foram caindo nas garras de uma identidade misteriosa, que inicialmente os mandava para Azkaban, mas que depois apenas deixava para trás os seus torturados cadáveres putrefactos.

As suas recordações foram interrompidas quando Potter falou.

- Espero que saibas orar, velhote… que Deus tenha piedade de ti, pois eu não tenho!

_**Ámen**_

- Não diziam que eras tu o portador da 'arma' que destruiu o Lord das Trevas? O tão bem aclamado 'Amor'? Onde está ele agora?

- Adivinha…

Os olhos faiscavam ainda mais, levando a que Lestrange o olhasse directamente nos olhos, congelando ao entender o que Potter agora detinha dentro dele.

- Eu conheço esse brilho. Tu… não és apenas a antiga essência do Potter… és bem mais que isso.

Harry sorriu malevolamente – Finalmente que há quem tenha percebido!

- Mas… como?

- Quando matei Voldemort, antes que me apercebesse disso, fiquei com parte da sua maneira de ser escondida dentro de mim, à espera da altura certa para vir ao de cima. Não poderia vir logo, já que a minha faceta inocente e pura estava recém-desperta. Assim sendo… esperou pacientemente até me dilacerarem a alma de dor para surgir imponentemente. Eu apercebi-me imediatamente do que era isto, mas a dor era tanta que não fiz tenções de contradizer essa minha nova faceta, nem de a combater. Pelo contrário, aceitei-a de bom grado. Era a única coisa que aliviava a minha dor.

O mais velho anuiu de compreensão – Ele fazia isso a todos os Death Eaters que convertia. Foi essa faceta que nos livrou da dor que as nossas antigas vidas nos deram… e que nos tornou nas pessoas honestas que somos hoje. – escarneceu ele.

- Que **eram**! Eu aniquilei-vos a todos! Tu és o último!

Os olhos verdes fluorescentes brilharam ainda mais, desta vez de uma maneira que queimava insuportavelmente todo o local onde pousava. Rodolphus arquejou de dor, imobilizado pela força incrível de Potter. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- Não Potter, eu não sou o último… tu é que és!

Harry finalmente percebeu o que ele queria dizer quando o mais velho já parecia carvão. Ele tornara-se numa nova espécie de senhor das Trevas. Desde quando é que ele matava pessoas, por piores que fossem?

_**Pai nosso, teu é o reino**_

Deixou cair por terra o corpo carbonizado de Rodolphus Lestrange, olhando desorientado à sua volta. Onde estava a força que arranjara todos aqueles anos? Estacou quando viu um feixe de luz.

_**E a força**_

Quando o feixe desapareceu, viu que vários outros mais suaves provinham de um único local, embora distanciados. Arranjou forças para avançar naquela direcção.

Era um lago.

_**E a glória**_

Os raios lunares resplandeciam na superfície espelhada do lago, reflectindo-se em todas as direcções. Sentiu-se novamente com dezassete anos.

No entanto, sabia que agora era algo mais… algo que não se orgulhava.

Voltou a olhar para a superfície, e desta vez viu a sua loucura espelhada em raios verdes demasiado acesos.

Fechou os olhos em arrependimento, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer do canto do seu olho mortal e juntar-se aos muitos milhões de gotas que preenchiam o lago. Será que aquele lago era feito de lágrimas de arrependimento, também?

_**Para os filhos dos filhos**_

Para todos os efeitos, ele sabia que aquilo não podia durar. Vingara-se, e agora tinha um buraco do tamanho do mundo dentro de si. Ele sabia que aquela vingança lhe custara mais do que seria suposto: custara a sua integridade.

Olhou uma última vez para a água. Odiava-se. Ele sabia que de entre as pessoas que amava e que tinham morrido nenhuma teria aprovado o que fizera. Limpara o mundo de Death Eaters, mas deixara-se transformar em algo semelhante ao querer vingar-se daquela maneira.

Deixou que o seu arrependimento se juntasse à sua raiva e aos resquícios de ódio, e sentiu os olhos queimarem. Viu o reflexo verde na água, mas não hesitou. Sabia que só assim tudo acabaria. Já nada podia fazer de bem, e já nada no mundo existia para ele. Tudo o que amava lhe tinha sido tirado… era altura de rever esse 'tudo'.

Era nisso que pensava com um sorriso nos lábios, não se dando conta que libertava a própria energia que o queimava.

Agora tudo ficaria bem…

_**Ámen**_.

**

* * *

**

N.A.:

Eu sei que andei desaparecida, mas estive a trabalhar em 3 fics ao mesmo tempo (quero dizer, agora só em duas ^^)

Creio que a partir de agora só vou começar a postar algo depois de a ter concluído… senão a minha imaginação leva a melhor sobre mim e tenho de reformular tudo (ou quase…).

O que está a negrito é a tradução de uma música espectacular, chamada 'Padre Nuestro', dos 'E Nomine'. Uma música que me inspirou a escrever algo mais negro, uma outra face de alguém… que calhou ser o Harry. Tinha de ser alguém que fosse puro, e que se deixasse consumir pelo ódio e pela sede de vingança.

Esta fic é one-shot, ou seja, não há continuação.

Espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado…. ^^

Bjão a todos!

_**Reviews!**_

_2Dobbys_


End file.
